


A Preference for Blondes

by polverine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polverine/pseuds/polverine
Summary: Marlene wasn’tjealous. She didn’t get jealous.For the prompt "I prefer blondes."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	A Preference for Blondes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarleyMckitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleyMckitten/gifts).



Marlene had watched Christy Miller leaning over Sirius as he explained some Transfiguration formula. Marlene very much doubted that she actually wanted help. Her dark hair kept brushing against his face, and Marlene was willing to bet she’d undone an extra few buttons on her shirt before asking him for _help_. 

Marlene wasn’t _jealous_. She didn’t get jealous. _Christy Miller_ , (even her name was irritating), moved to sit on the desk. Her laugh was far too exaggerated — an excuse to touch his arm — Sirius wasn’t that funny. How was it that when she acted like that the whole school called her a slut but it was _fine_ for _Christy Miller_ to throw herself at Sirius.

Marlene hated that she was comparing herself to this fifth year cow. Marlene was definitely more intelligent, and that should be want counted the most. Marlene also thought she had a better figure, though Christy Miller looked like she had the boobs of those stupid bikini models that Sirius had on his wall. And Christy Miller was a brunette…Sirius wasn’t that picky, but his string of girlfriends before Marlene had all had dark hair. 

Sirius looked up and spotted her. She turned her back and stalked away from him through the rows of bookcases. She felt his hand close around her wrist and he pulled her into an alcove. 

“Marls, what’s wrong?” He asked, tilting his head to catch her eye, but she determinedly avoided his gaze. “Marley?”

“You and Christy Miller looked cozy.” She said casually. She caught his mouth turning up in a grin, seemingly before he could stop himself and she glared at him. 

“Are you _jealous_?” He laughed. 

“No. I don’t get jealous. I’m _far_ better than Christy Miller.” She snapped, hating that she sounded jealous. It was just that he was her boyfriend, she hated that girls were still throwing themselves at him like she was invisible.

“Why do you keep using her full name like that?” Sirius laughed.

“Because it’s a stupid name.” Marlene muttered. Actually, it was an irritatingly normal name. 

“You are far better than Christy Miller.” Sirius grinned, backing her into a bookcase. “You’re a thousand times smarter, and a thousand times more beautiful.” He said, his hands on shelves either side of her head. “Which is exactly what I told her.” 

“You told her that?” Marlene asked, raising her eye brows, his face was so close now. Sirius nodded, his lips brushing briefly against hers. “She’s your type.”

“I don’t _have_ a type.” Sirius smirked, he sounded so proud of himself, did he really think now was the right time to be gloating over his past conquests? 

“You like brunettes.” Marlene muttered irritably. Sirius laughed, and Marlene tried to slip past him but he blocked her in. He wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger and brought it up between their faces. 

“I prefer blondes.” He said softly. “And I there is one blonde in _particular_ that I definitely prefer.” 

“Then why has every girl you’ve been with been a brunette?” Marlene challenged, wanting to catch him out in the lie. It also occurred to her that there were probably lots of girls that she didn’t know about, but that wasn’t something she wanted to think about. To her surprise, Sirius blushed. 

“You’re going to laugh at me.” He said, sounding suddenly sheepish. 

“Because I’m really in the laughing mood.” Marlene said coldly. He’d brought his hands down to her hips but she didn’t pull away. 

“I desperately wanted them to be you.” He whispered. “I was worried that if any of them were blonde, it would make it harder…would make it hurt more because they weren’t.”

Marlene didn’t laugh. She grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him to her. Kissing him more hungrily than she ever had before. His words were bouncing around he inside of her skull. _He had desperately wanted those other girls to be her_. How did he always seem to know the words that would make her melt? She tangled her fingers through his hair, trying to pull him impossibly closer. She nipped his bottom lip and his groan seemed to vibrate through her soul. It was as if the kiss stretched to the end of time. Sirius lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The movement knocked a book from the shelf and Marlene reluctantly broke away.

“We’re in the library.” She whispered, unhooking her legs and looking over his shoulder. It didn’t look like anyone had seen them. Sirius’s breathing was ragged and his eyes were dark, so when he pressed his lips to hers, ever so gently, it took Marlene by surprise. 

“You have nothing to be jealous about, Marley. It’s always been you.” He murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“I’m _not_ jealous.” Marlene mumbled. She didn’t get jealous, certainly not over Sirius. He grinned knowingly and nodded.

“Of course you’re not.” He said placatingly, offering his hand for her to take. As she did Madam Pince came around the corner…lucky she wasn’t any earlier or she’d have probably banned them from the library. Sirius touched his fingers to his head and saluted the librarian as they hurried away.


End file.
